Witness the Breaking of You
by Ififall
Summary: Godric is brought back by Eric's sin. By Godric doing the right thing, Eric still remains blinded to how wrong he actually is.


A/N This is another take on Godric re-entering Eric's life.

Eric's guilt was the only thing that brought him back. Part of him was disappointed that despite the warnings that he had given his child in the past, Eric still hadn't changed. Aware that Eric would be able to sense his prescence, he was able to emotionally remove himself until Eric's thoughts of him would become uncertain and then eventually lack in persistence. Godric had to find out what Eric had done while he was gone, even if part of his desicions were for Godric sake. It still didn't make it right. If Eric was using his hatred of his ignorance as justification, he was no better than the fellowship of the sun. Godric had to make Eric see that, but first he had to see it for himself. When he knew Eric was focused on more personal business, he made his way to fangtasia and braced himself as he pryed open the dungeon. It was dank and smells of blood rose from the floor, he knew he wasn't tempted, he knew what had happened here but he knew underneath all the carnage, there was still life. He called out to it, certain there would be a response.

"Eric I have fuck all to give"

"Yes, you do" Godric stepped closer, towards the man. He was just wearing trousers, hands shackled, smeared with blood all over his body, he obviously hadn't washed in a while and Godric could smell the stench of urine along with saltiness of sweat that dropped from every pore. He shook his head not digusted with this man trapped in his own filth, but by his own child.

"If you've come here to finish me off do it quickly"

"Who did this to you?" Godric asked, hoping this man would give him a different answer than the one he suspected.

"You know, who, ya under his orders"

"No, he's under mine, lay on the floor, stay still" The man did as he was told and Godric removed his chains. The man wanted to walk alone but they both knew that he didn't have the strength and needed Godric's support. The man was half clothed and Godric took off his Jacket and wrapped it around him. "Why are ya helping me? Did Eric say I'm in the clear?"

"You need to go home please, tell me where you reside" The man turned in the direction of his home and Godric followed him, supporting him all the way ignoring the looks of guys returning home from bars. Godric watched the man as he got out his key. The man looked at him suspiciously. "Considering the damage that has been done, it would be arrogant to expect an invitation, may I please have your full name?"

"Lafayette reynolds"

"Thank you Mr Reynolds, goodnight" Godric walked away and went back to fangtasia back into the dungeon and took Lafayette's place. He laid on the blood soaked floor but didn't touch a drop. As daylight arrived he shut his eyes and curled up into a ball, knowing that Eric was thinking about him, but not realising he was this close. Mr Reynolds or rather, Lafayette could have died here, and Godric suspected that because Lafayette hadn't provided Eric with enough information that he wouldn't have cared. Anger made Godric shake, and he surprised himself by the strength of emotion that Lafayette's ordeal had created within him. A soon as darkness approached, Eric stayed in his apartment making calls and ignoring letters unitl he step foot in fangtasia and was surprised that Lafayette hadn't made any requests today. He requested that Pam go down but at eleven he realised she still hadn't checked on their prisoner. Reluctantly, he went down himself just to make sure he was still breathing.

"Lafayette, has hunger activated your memory?"

"Not his, but it has mine" Godric stood up and before he could even blink Eric was on his knees, at his side, desperate to touch Godric for reassurance, but knew he couldn't until he'd earned the right.

"I have questions, but the most relevant one is of your wellbeing, the main point is you're present, but are you hurt?" Eric asked him, his eyes at ground level, where they belonged.

"I'm ashamed to admit I'am, primarily by you" Eric crouched on the floor as if he'd been punched in the stomach, he couldn't look at Godric but was frantically guessing at what he could have done that could have upset his maker in the slightest.

"Whatever mistake I have made without your guidance I can rectify"

"Stand, I need to see every emotive tic in your face when I say these words" Eric obediently stood up. "Lafayette Reynolds" Godric said. Godric realised that he would have gotten the same reaction if he had said "grilled cheese sandwich" Eric kneeled back on the floor and looked up at him.

"Nothing, that evoked nothing from you" Godric said.

"Mr Reynolds is a promiscuous V dealer who consistantly broke the rules"

"Words, just excuses"

"Countless times he had made a mockery of our establishment, his punishment was less than he deserved"

"Eric a piece of you fades when you lie. I've sat here in Lafayette's place, I took him home in nothing but soiled trousers and my jacket, what you've put him through, will scar him for the rest of his life, can you look at me and tell me he deserved that?" But Eric wasn't focused on Lafayette. He was attached to only one piece of information.

"I must go to him and get your jacket back"

"No"

"Godric, humans are not fit to wipe away the blood drops from your jaw, this human has an item of your clothing. I must retrieve it. I'll have it dry cleaned or if you prefer, could I submit a request to have the address, so I can purchase an identical item for you myself" Eric said, annoyed that Lafayette may have pulled the pity card with Godric, and Godric being so forgiving had accidently fallen into Lafayette's trap.

"I must retire to my own home and change"

"Can I assist you?"

"Thank you but no, you must do the same we have somewhere we need to go to"

"Of course all your questions will be answered" Said Eric thinking that Godric may want updates and may even confide in him, which is what Eric had thought about for weeks.

"After you finish here Eric, we it's imperative we go to Lafayette's residence" Eric looked up and him and Godric could feel his surprise.

"The hell he's gone through can never be healed with words" Godric continued. "All we have in exchange for his forgiveness is ourselves"


End file.
